mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson Zero/Gallery
Slow burn panicking Twilight Sparkle S02E03.png|The episode opens. Twilight epic smile S02E03.png|I think Twilight might be too happy Spike drags list.png|Longest. Checklist. Ever. Spike's Big List.png|Now that's what you call a list Twilight1 S02E03.png|Hmm... Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago. Twilight and Spike S02E03.png|Cupcakes! Twilight3 S02E03.png|An unsure Twilight Sparkle Nice Balancing Skills.png|Nice balancing skills you have there Mrs. Cup Cake Twilight Sparkle adjusting frosting S2E03.png|Twilight "fixing" the cupcakes Spike Face Paint.png|Nice face paint Spike Rainbow Cupcakes.png|Wait what happend to the cupcakes? Spike Icing S2E3.png|Spike is pleased about this turn of events Spike Tornado Lick S2E3.png|Very efficient of you Spike Cleaned off icing S02E03.png Spike Claw Cramp S2E3.png|Claw cramp. Dramatic Sparkle.png|Dramatic Sparkle is dramatic Spike calming Twilight down S2E3.png|Spike tries to calm a panicking Twilight Twilight tardy.png|Tardy! S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall1.png|I'd watch your back Pinkie... Spike's onto you Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Twilight imagining being at Magical Kindergarten S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png|An unimpressed Spike Dat Sparkle Smile.png|Dat Sparkle Smile Looking for a pony to help Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png|Twilight comes to the rescue. Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png|the floors are not clean to be lay on. Rarity lay down crying 2.png|Whyyyyy! Rarity lay down crying.png|Of all the things I lost. Rarity sad in air high and low low and high.png|I looked High... Rarity sad on ground puppy face low and high high and low.png|I searched Low. Twilight super happy sparkle eyes rarity pout.png|An opportunity knocks for Twilight Sparkle, or in this case, cries for her. Super Rarity close-up this is the worst possible thing.png Twilight Excited S2E3.png|Twilight: excited at the chance to help. Rarity oh there it is! S02E03.png|"Oh, there it is..." Rainbow dash demolition karate kick round house rainbow PAWNCH.png|Everypony goes Kung-Fu Fighting! Rainbow Dash Karate Chop S2E3.png|Demolishing the barn. Rainbow Dash Biting Wood S2E3.png|even her teeth is lethal. Rainbow dash twilight sparkle magic hold interuption will you put me down please.png Twilight sparkle creeper.png|You don't have to hide your feelings from me... Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png Twilight sparkle mane hair in a bun therapy rainbow dash.png|"Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack?" Rainbow Dash before impact S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash before the impact Applejack crash helmet take cover ditch.png|Applejack takes cover. Rainbow Dash demolishing barn explosion cloud S2E03.jpg|Rainbow Dash demolishing the barn Rainbow dash nuke explosion.png|Atomic Rainboom Applejack yeah S02E03.png Fluttershy Wrestling a Bear.png|Not even the mighty grizzly bear can defeat Fluttershy Fluttershy snap bear neck.png|Fatality (or maybe just a neck massage) Fluttershy_Wrestling_Bear.png Twilight Sparkle coping S02E03.png|There are some Friendship problem out there. Got to be. TwilightSparkleAlright S02E03.png|Telling her doubtful self to have some confidence... in herself. Twilight face hoof not groomed bed-head.png TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png|Didn't know a pony's neck could bend that way... Twilight haven't sent a letter S2E3-W3.png Twilight Sparkle0 S02E03.png Sad Twilight D'aww S2E3.png Fillys Laughing 1 S2E3.png|Stop it... Fillys Laughing 2 S2E3.png|...Stop laughing at me! S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall3.png|Spike to the rescue! Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png Twilight Cupcakes S2E3.png|Twilight thinks Cupcakes will solve everything. Obviously Twilight has never read "Cupcakes." Rainbow dash with sunglasses 20% cooler.png|Deal with it. Rarity Disappointment S2E3.png|Rarity is disappointed by the lack of ribbon. Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time... again S2E3.png Rainbow dash chill chillin lay on back sunglasses 20% cooler.png MLP FIM S02E03.png|Twilight's friends are unsure about her behavior Group concern S2E03.jpg|YES! ponies ask yes.JPG|Aren't those the most adorable eyes ever? Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png|Worried over nothing i need you to help me-overshot.JPG before sundown-overshot.JPG Fluttershy talking to Applejack S2E3.JPG Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|"Ugh! What a Drama Queen." what a drama queen.JPG|Pot, you need to stop talking smack about kettle. Rarity Smug S2E3.png|"...relatively speaking." *Smug* Enchanting Smarty Pants The Clock.PNG|The Clock Twilight running out of time 2 S2E3.PNG|IS Twilight running out of time S2E3.PNG|TICKING!! Bird in Nest S2E3.png Insane Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle gone insane My target.PNG|He heh hehh..... Scootaloo Derp.png|The ball seems heavier than usual... _s.2_eps.3_twilight_CMC.png|Oh, because of Twilight CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3-W3.png I really like her mane? S2E3.png|I really like her.... mane? Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Scootaloo is scared... Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3-W3.png Scootaloo Doll Love S2E3.png|"I want it!" Apple Bloom Doll Love S2E3.png|"I need it!" Sweetie Belle Doll Love S2E3.png|"I really like her mane!" The CMC In Love.png|The CMC fall under the Smarty Pants spell Mssmartypantsep3s2.png|Miss Smarty Pants with her Don't Want, Do Need spell on. Twilight and Mrs Smarty Pants S02E03 .png Twilight Sparkle Evil Face S2E3.png|''"Excellent"'' Twilight ok ok break S2E3-W3.png|Twilight Sparkle is here to save the day Twilight after hit S2E3-W3.png Big Macintosh Eeyup S2E3-W3.png|eeyup... Big Macintosh ponies explosion S2E3.png|Big Macintosh causes an explosion of ponies. Big Macintosh Nope S2E3.png|...Nope Bon-Bon back ground bg ponies love stuffed animal doll plushie smary pants.png|That incredible, amazing doll! What A Lucky Smarty Pants.png|Maybe next time Big Macintosh Twilight what I've done S2E3-E3.png Applejack under tree cowboy hat hay wheat in mouth snooze sleeping resting zzz shoe zzz shoe.png Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png|Derpy Hooves is in love. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Mayor loves Miss Smarty Pants Bon Bon Heartstrings s02e03.png Twilight S02E03.png|Twilight's crazy close up Don't Look At It.png|Don't look at it Princess Celestia arrives Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png|Now look what you've done, Twilight! Princess Celestia is mad at you! Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|The pairings after the fight. Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|Epic Stare Off Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Well this is awkward Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Let us never speak of this again BigMacintosh_Smartypants S02E03.png|Big Macintosh and Smarty Pants re-united. Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Princess_Celestia_doesnt_care_S02E03.png|I'm listening... Princess Celestia's decision S2E3.jpg|Now the princess wants letters from all the ponies, when, and only when, they learn a lesson in friendship Twilight Hugs Spike.png|Aww how cute Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Storytime... Spike letting steam S2E3-W3.png|Spike is not pleased Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Season 2 Category:Lesson Zero images